Rise of Lost Souls
RISE OF LOST SOULS Episode One, Season Seven, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Note: This season will be a bit strange, as the scenes will be written as if Bryce can see the past happening before her eyes. It will be written in past tense and italicized so you don’t get confused! A lot of these scenes can/will be found in Aleric's movie, Sins! Please check that out if you can :) Rise of Lost Souls From an outsider point of view, the “arena” was really just an open field of cement in front of a few broken down buildings in the Twolegplace. The place still smelled as foul as ever, but I couldn’t really visualize anything that was different about this place. There aren’t any specks of blood on the floor, no bodies littering the ground that would indicate that cats died here in gang or rivalry fights. Nothing to show that this is where Aleric’s story started. But as Analese’s voice begins to weave its magic, it is almost as if I can see the cats appearing before me and then I’m no longer standing where I am in the present, but many moons before. ~ “Mom! Dad!” A kit cried, his voice already feeble and weak from crying for so long. It was a dark brown kitten, his green eyes anguished and a bit red from crying. He was squirming in a bigger tom’s grasp and the huge brute growled in annoyance, his claws already out to keep the kit from running towards his parents. This kit was Aleric, I realized. I was a ghost in this scene, observing the past as Analese told me the story. In the arena, two cats were circling each other and I realized that the cream colored she-cat was already lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Aleric was crying for his mother, his green eyes pinned to her corpse. My heart ached for him—he looked to only be six moons old. “She never learned how to fight properly,” the cat fighting Aleric’s father taunted. “Didn’t you teach her anything? Did you teach your son anything?” His father snarled. “You leave my son out of this.” Aleric was still crying as the two cats attacked once more, blood and fur flying as claws tore through soft skin. The brute holding him was fed up with his tears and his claws slid out a bit further, digging deep into Aleric’s chest, where I often saw his scar. It was right over his heart and any further could have dug deep into the organ keeping him alive. Aleric’s sobs quieted. “That’s better, kit,” the brute grunted. “Be quiet and watch.” Aleric’s father was bleeding heavily, his ear torn and his pelt smeared with dark red blood, but he kept fighting, panting as he pushed back against the other tom. But the other tom—a Blood Army cat, I realized as Analese described him, one of the High Committee cats Aleric had hunted down—was stronger. I wondered if Aleric ever remembered this tom’s face and realized that his parents had always been against the Blood Army. For his own sanity, I hoped not. Yells from the surrounding cats nearly drowned out the high whines of pain that came from the two fighting cats, as well as the grunts and curses as they fought and bled. I watched as the gray tom—Aleric’s father—dug his claws deeply into the other tom’s flank, managing to gouge a bloody scar. The tom, a black and white monster, howled in pain and barreled forward, his claws flashing, his head butting into Aleric’s father, sending the already exhausted tom sprawling. As he tumbled to the floor, I watched as the other tom’s claws tore into his stomach, tearing it out. Bloody and victorious, he spat in Aleric’s father’s face and stalked into the crowd, not even bothering to clean up. After watching him slaughter Aleric’s father, I was glad that Aleric hunted him down moons later and made him pay. Aleric was suddenly flying towards his parents, crying and bleeding from the scratch on his chest. It would be deep enough to scar, I knew. But after only a few minutes of crying, Aleric hauled himself up, wiping away the tears. He stood ramrod straight, his green eyes suddenly cleared of emotion except burning hatred and revenge. I could almost hear the thoughts in his brain: ''I have to avenge my parents. I can’t let their deaths go to waste. I will never cry again and I will never lose another fight. ''This was the start of Aleric’s death reign. ~ Analese pauses in her story telling. I stare at the ground again, blinking as reality came back to me. The ground is still clean; there is just dust and dirt littering the floor, a common occurrence anywhere in the Twolegplace. “That’s brutal,” Terran shakes his head, “I can’t imagine any kit going through that.” “It does explain his strong belief that he was doing the right thing in becoming an assassin,” Analese shrugs. “Cats say they didn’t know this kit who suddenly rose out of the dust and started picking fights to prove himself. He won every single fight, no matter how dirty the fight was, how savage. Some days he crawled back barely alive, bleeding from wounds all over his body. But he always got back up and fought another cat another day.” Karina’s golden eyes are troubled, but at least she’s more alert now that we’ve made this journey here. “I knew his parents died but I never knew he watched them die.” Karina shudders. “That’s newfound horror.” “But he was stronger than his past,” I murmur, “He rose above it.” “A survivor,” Terran exchanges a glance with his sister. “We were all survivors in our own way when we were growing up.” Survivors. I smile a bit at that word. Not everyone is born to be a hero, and Aleric certainly hadn’t been one until the end, but he was a survivor. Sometimes, I think, being a survivor is harder than being a hero. “What’s next?” Karina looks at Analese expectantly. She seems more interested in the tale now that she realized this might be her last chance of finding out about Aleric’s past. I wonder how much the brown tom had told the dark gray she-cat and I begin to think he kept a lot hidden from her to protect her from his inner demons. “Then it was the fateful day he met Elena…” ~ A dark brown tom stood in under the shadow of the tree, observing as a large tom emerged from the den across, glanced around, and then disappeared down the path. Aleric stared after the tom, entranced. He was so focused that he hadn’t noticed when a pretty gray she-cat stepped out of the den, immediately spotting him and frowning. “Hello,” the she-cat said, “who are you?” Aleric stared at her, his green eyes so devoid of emotion that I flinched mentally. It was hard seeing him like this again. He looked so young in this memory—thirteen moons old, Analese said. “I’m Aleric.” He had a conflicted look on his face as he said this and I took note that Aleric had been so intrigued by Elena that he hadn’t even bothered to use a fake name. Aleric had once told us that he had many names but now I’m wondering if he had said that just to make himself seem more mysterious. I wanted to laugh at that thought. “Nice to meet you; I’m Elena.” The pretty gray she-cat replied. She had deep blue eyes and I recalled Karina once mentioning how drawn in Aleric was to her eyes. “A pretty name for a pretty she-cat.” Aleric purred, his smile genuine but it looked so strange because it never fully reached his eyes. Elena didn’t blush, didn’t even smile. “Thank you,” was all she said. Aleric jumped straight into the topic of wanting a line of work and I found that Elena was drawn into him just as much as he was to her, because she agreed quickly and didn’t question Aleric at all. She was brisk and to the point, but when Aleric turned away, I could see the admiration in his eyes and his genuine happiness that he had even met her. My heart ached at the thought of whatever happened to this she-cat, this she-cat that Aleric had loved so dearly before Karina. I had never known the cause of Elena’s death and I knew that Analese would probably cover that soon enough. I wondered if Aleric had been there to see. ~ Karina looks mournful as Analese continues to talk about Elena. She describes some of their happier moments and although the words touch my heart, I watch Karina, wondering how the dark gray she-cat must feel. Her golden eyes flit upwards to meet mine and she gives me a restrained and sad smile. I have a feeling Analese had told Karina Elena’s story before, perhaps after the battle when Karina had holed herself up in her grief for Aleric. My heart aches for the brown tom, knowing that he had lived such a harsh kithood and still lived to be the tom he was. The tom he could have been had the Blood Army never touched his life. “Elena and Aleric became fast friends and day by day they became closer and closer. Elena told me daily how much she loved the brown tom’s company and when I met him, I thought he was charming and charismatic, perfect for Elena. He would have been good for her,” Analese admitted, “had she not been his charge for his mission.” That was news to me. I hadn’t known Aleric was on a mission—though I should have. By this time, Aleric had already joined the Blood Army and rose up their ranks. Analese mentioned that he hadn’t seemed like a High Committee member yet, but perhaps this mission with Elena was what bumped him up. And knowing Aleric’s missions…I had a terrible feeling I knew how this story would end. Analese takes a deep breath before curling her tail tighter around her. “For moons this went on, and I saw how deep their bonds went. I thought it was a fairytale love and it would last forever, but alas…this was not the case.” ~ The dark brown tom didn’t make it very far before a light gray she-cat hurtled out of the den, rage kindling the flame in her eyes. “Don’t come near me!” She spat, her claws out and digging into the earth. Aleric paused, his green eyes wide with shock. There is something about the innocence that shines in his eyes that makes me realize that he had fallen for her hard. “Elena?” He asked softly, taking another step towards her. Her claws came dangerously close to impaling him. Aleric winced and retreated again. “What is wrong?” His eyes looked anguished and confused. “What’s wrong?” She repeated, her fur fluffing up in anger. “You are the most despicable cat I have ever known.” Aleric blinked rapidly, confusion turning to dread as he realized what she was talking about. “Who told you?” He whispered, not even trying to deny it. He must have been terribly shocked. Elena bared her teeth, her blue eyes livid with anger. “It doesn’t matter,” she spat out. “I can’t believe it’s true. When I asked you if you knew the Blood Army, you said no. You ''lied to me in every way possible. Did any of this even mean anything to you?” She demanded. “Me. Did I'' mean anything to you?” Aleric’s eyes were sorrowful and he whispered. “You mean the world to me.” My heart ached at the pain in the brown tom’s voice. “Elena,” he begged, ducking from her claws as she lunged again. “Whatever they told you, it isn’t true.” She faltered. “So you’re not the Blood Army’s best recruit? I’m not your next mission? You’re not about to kill everyone I love?” Aleric shuddered slightly. “Those things are true—but I never meant to follow through with them.” He didn’t seem to care if any of his colleagues were listening to this. They would have flayed him alive if they had known that he wanted to save this she-cat he no doubt loved. Elena looked ready to claw out his eyes but he waved his tail in submission. “Hear me out,” he told her. “I love you. I want to run away with you. I was never going to hurt you or your father.” “I don’t believe you.” The words seemed to hit Aleric like a physical blow. He stumbled back a step and Elena took the opportunity to leap on top of him and dug her claws into his shoulders. He didn’t cry out but rather just met Elena’s gaze with saddened eyes. “I told you everything under the belief that you would not sell me out,” Elena snarled. “My father’s plans…''everything. I should have known better than to believe you, to accept you that day. But Analese never suspected anything about you. She said you loved me.”'' “I do!” Aleric’s voice cracked at those words. My heart, splintered already, shattered at the raw pain in his words, the desperate need in his eyes. He wanted her to understand so badly and yet she couldn’t. Suddenly Aleric flipped over and was on top of Elena. “I know you don’t believe me,” he whispered, “and that means I can’t let you go. If I run away now, you’ll hunt me to the ends of the earth. More importantly, if I let you go now, they’ll take you, they’ll torture you and use you and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” Elena was still under his touch. Aleric closed his eyes briefly before whispering. “I’m sorry, but if I let you go, you’ll face worse than death. I’m stupid for thinking I could have run away with you. No…death is the best thing for you.” Alarm flickered in her beautiful blue eyes but Aleric’s claws tore through her throat. She let out a wet gasp, hatred still burning in her eyes but Aleric was already fleeing, running as fast as he could out of the den and disappearing into the night. But I didn’t miss his last words to her: ''I love you. ~ The others are sleeping and resting for the day, tired out by Analese’s story telling. I sit outside her den, staring up at the stars, wondering if Aleric has indeed made it up there. Wondering if he is with Elena now, apologizing to her for everything he had done. For his crimes. “Bryce?” I turn to see Terran slipping out of the den. “I thought you were sleeping.” I say as a way of greeting. “So did I,” Terran’s whiskers twitch. “Are you all right?” I give a long sigh as he sits next to me, wrapping his tail around me. I lean into his warmth and comfort. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about him.” Terran licks the top of my head. “You aren’t the only one. Karina is beside herself with grief but she won’t admit it. I wonder if she knew any of these stories or if Aleric hadn’t shared his past with her.” “I don’t blame him if he didn’t,” I close my eyes. “He had a horrible kithood.” “Mm,” Terran murmured, resting his head on top of mine. We don’t say anything else and slowly, I let my feelings—my guilt and sorrow—over Aleric’s death fade. He wouldn’t want us to be mourning him. He would want us to move on from his death and not let the weight of it drag us down. I owe him that much. “We’ll see him again one day,” Terran reminds me. “I know,” I breathe out, “I know.” ''The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise